pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanren Training Dojo
|monsterhouse=Yes |levelrange=60 to 70 |track1floor=BF1-10 |track1name=PNA) Rock Battle |track2floor=BF11-20 |track2name=PNA) Ground Battle |track3floor=BF21-30 (Left) |track3name=PNA) Main Theme |track4floor=BF21-30 (Right) |track4name=PNA) Main Theme |track5floor=BF21-30 (Middle) |track5name=PNA) Dragon Battle}} Tanren Training Dojo, also called TTD, is a dungeon that was added in June of 2013. Tanren's arena can be found here. It has many different types of Pokémon with mostly all of them fully evolved. It can be found by following the path north of Tanren City and then west, then up Mettle Mountain. No HMs are required to access it. There are three different paths that can be taken, with one facing a boss of three (Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan) and the other two facing only one. A player's inventory must have no more than 30 items when entering. The weather that can occur here includes cloudy and sandstorm. Three exclusive Pokémon can obtained in Tanren Training Dojo. Attributes TanrenTrainingDojoScenery1.png|Floors 1-10 TanrenTrainingDojoScenery2.png|Floors 11-20 TanrenTrainingDojoSceneryLeft.png|Floors 21-36 (Left path) TanrenTrainingDojoSceneryMiddle.png|Floors 21-36 (Middle path) TanrenTrainingDojoSceneryRight.png|Floors 21-36 (Right path) Floors 1-10 The low floors of the dungeon have a light tan color for the walls there is sand on the floor with water being common but in medium sizes. The rooms are medium size and the tunnels being common. Floors 11-20 On Floor 11 darkness appears and the walls change in color with the floor remaining the same. After Floor 20, there is a warp room containing Escape Orbs as well as access to the later floors of the dungeon. The warp room contains three exits; exit one to the left path, exit two to the middle path, and exit three to the right path. In order to access the middle path's warps the player must be able to cross water. One of the two switches in either topmost rooms unblock middle path warps for a short time. Floors 21-36 (Left path) In the left path the floor is grey and the walls are a bright yellow-orange. There is no set weather, however, Sand Stream is prevalent which makes sandstorm a common weather. Floors 21-36 (Middle path) In the middle path the ground is now pebbles and the walls are grey stone, it has a darker feel to it compared to the previous floors. And there is no water now with it being replaced by void. There is no set weather, however, Sand Stream is prevalent which makes sandstorm a common weather. On Floor 30 is a Sealed Chamber with a Glittery Box that can contain a Black Silk. Floors 21-36 (Right path) In the right path the floor is now covered in dirt with stones and leaves scattered about. The walls have become red with water being uncommon and in small quantities. There is no set weather, however, Sand Stream is prevalent which makes sandstorm a common weather. Bosses Hitmonlee At the end of the left path, the player encounters Hitmonlee. He gets infurated at the player for disturbing him while training and battles them afterward. Boss Drop: *Mushroom Before Fighting: *''Hitmonlee'': ... *''Hitmonlee'': ...... *''Hitmonlee'': ...YOU!!! *''Hitmonlee'': ...Seriously? What are you doing HERE?! *''Hitmonlee'': ...YOU dare to disturb my training schedule..?! *''Hitmonlee'': ...Leave... NOW!! *''Hitmonlee'': ...URRGGHHH!!!! After Defeating: *''Hitmonlee'': ... *''Hitmonlee'': ...... *''Hitmonlee'': ......UGGgghh... *''Hitmonlee'': ...Enough... I'm done... *''Hitmonlee'': ..You!! You are really strong! *''Hitmonlee'': ...Who are you?! *''Hitmonlee'': ...Name? *''Hitmonlee'': ... *''Hitmonlee'': ...Remember we will meet again... *''Hitmonlee'': ...And I will show you my FULL power then!!! *''Hitmonlee'': ...Until next time... Hitmonchan At the end of the right path, the player encounters Hitmonchan. Like Hitmonlee, he gets frustrated albeit in a slightly less irate manner, at the players' trespassing and battles them. Boss Drop: *Mushroom *TM Power-Up Punch Before Fighting: *''Hitmonchan'': ... *''Hitmonchan'': ...... *''Hitmonchan'': ...You!! *''Hitmonchan'': ...What do you think you are doing in my training place? Huh? *''Hitmonchan'': ...Depart! *''Hitmonchan'': ...NOW!! *''Hitmonchan'': ...ARRRGHHH!!! After Defeating: *''Hitmonchan'': ... *''Hitmonchan'': ...Ughh... *''Hitmonchan'': ...Stop it... *''Hitmonchan'': ...It seems like I have been defeated... *''Hitmonchan'': ...You! *''Hitmonchan'': ...Who might you be? I have never seen you around before... *''Hitmonchan'': ...Name is it? *''Hitmonchan'': ...I see. *''Hitmonchan'': ...Just remember we are going to meet again somewhere... and then... *''Hitmonchan'': ...I will show YOU my actual POWER!!! *''Hitmonchan'': ...Farewell. Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop At the end of the middle path, the player with encounter Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan from the left and right paths. Hitmontop later appears completing the trio. They talk about their representing stats, Attack, Defense and Speed; Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop respectively. Boss Drop: *Mushroom (Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop) Before Fighting: *''Hitmonchan'': ... *''Hitmonlee'': ...... *''Hitmonchan'': ...So... *''Hitmonlee'': ...You have finally arrived! *''Hitmonchan'': ...You kept us waiting... *''Hitmonlee'': ...Name!!! *''Hitmonchan'': ...We are fighting you together this time! *''Hitmonlee'': ...You better have yourself prepared! *''Hitmonchan'': ...And if you think there are only the two of us here... :The ground is shaking... :Something is approaching from the underground... :It is getting closer... *''???: ...Youuu are definitely wroooong!!! *''Hitmontop: ...Sooo... Youuu are the Name I heeeeard about... eeeh? *''Hitmontop'': ...Prepaaare to face the power offff... *''Hitmonlee'': ...Attack! *''Hitmonchan'': ...Defense!! *''Hitmontop'': ...Aaaand speeeeed!!! All together!! *''Everyone'': Here we come!!! After Defeating: *''Hitmonchan'': ... *''Hitmonlee'': ...Ugggh... *''Hitmontop'': ...Uuurrkkk... *''Hitmonchan'': ...You have... *''Hitmonlee'': ...Defeated us... *''Hitmontop'': ...Together... *''Hitmonchan'': ...You are really powerful! *''Hitmonlee'': ...No one was able to beat the three of us together before... *''Hitmontop'': ...But only one person... *''Hitmonchan'': ...Our Sensei... *''Hitmonlee'': ...We admit it... You are good! *''Hitmontop'': ...Now, we are off to train more to become stronger... *''Hitmonchan'': ...Farewell. *''Hitmonlee'': ...Until next time. *''Hitmontop'': ... Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear in walls on Floor 21 and above in all three paths. Mystery Eggs here only contain one Pokémon. Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to obtain recruits, items, earn experience, and make it through the dungeon to defeat the boss(es). Restrictions *Only 30 items are allowed to be brought inside initially. Trivia * was Foxie's first dungeon *On Archford Training Dojo's release, all dojos got a 50% boost in experience for a week. Video Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Dojo Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons